Happy Halloween Hiei
by Anna Jaganshi
Summary: Hiei's first Halloween... just TRY and guess what happens. Shounenai HK NOT Kuwabra and Hiei goofies, it's me, you know who. And a funny picture... COMPLETE
1. What's Halloween and Costumes

_Hello! This is AJ speaking with an announcement, I got another story! lol it's for Halloween if the title didn't give it away… um… right, well, this is shounen-ai, so if you don't care for it, you can flame. It's cold here at my house; I need some heat, dang it! _

_Oh! This is a One-shot too! _

_Enjoy!_

Happy Halloween Hiei

Dedicated to Hiei- don't get cavities!

**H**iei sighed in exasperation as he watched Kurama scuffle about the house, hanging all kinds of 'decorations' as he called them up on walls and such. Hiei didn't understand the meaning, and was getting very close to asking what the Hell's this was about.

"Hiei, can you hand me that pumpkin you're sitting next to?" Kurama was standing on a small chair, pinning up a bat and hanging a ghost in the archway near the stairs. Hiei 'Hn'ed' and grabbed it up, handing it to the balancing kitsune. "Thanks, Hiei," he said, smiling down to him and pinning that up as well.

Finally, after trying to figure it out on his own (unsuccessfully), Hiei asked the inevitable question. Dun-dun-dun. "What the Hell's this for, anyway? What's the point of 'decorating' when you have to take it all down soon after?" The former youko stepped down from the chair and turned to Hiei, having an unnerving smile on his face.

"You know… I think you'd be a good vampire…" he muttered.

Hiei raised an eyebrow and scoffed, "_Excuse me?" _The kitsune laughed and ruffled his hair, kissing the tip of his nose.

"It's a human holiday, Hiei. It's called Halloween. This is a day when people, mostly younger children, dress up in costumes and such, go to other's houses, and they get candy and other little things. It's quite fun, I think you'd like the idea."

Hiei looked skeptical, and again raised an eyebrow. "Hn. Sounds foolish to me," he uttered.

Kurama sighed and rolled his eyes. "I say you'd like it. Give it a chance, for me?" He turned pouting lips and puppy eyes to Hiei, who couldn't help but unravel under the adorable look.

"… Alright… I'll try."

"Thank you Hiei!" Kurama beamed and kissed him passionately on the lips, then giving him a hug. Hiei returned both of these.

"Kurama?"

"Hmm?"

"One question."

"Yes?"

"… What did you mean by 'costumes'?"

---

The next thing Hiei knew, he, Kurama, and the rest of the group were at the… mall. Involuntarily, Hiei shuddered. He never did like the mall, it was to crowded, noisy, and above all, filled with bumbling idiots (except Kurama, Yukina, and Shiori (when there), of course). Hiei thought the smaller stores were much better, but the others insisted on the mall for there were 'better choices' in costumes.

They walked through the doors, and Kuwabara glanced at Hiei. "You know, I don't think pipsqueak needs a costume."

Hiei glared at him, "Well, frankly, neither do you. Your ugly mug is enough to scare a-"

"Hiei, please don't start," Kurama warned. "This is supposed to be fun, let's not fight."

Yusuke piped up, "Yeah, Kuwabara lay off him and show Yukina some stuff, why don't you?"

To this, the carrot-top perked up immensely, but having the opposite effect on Hiei. "Yukina-chan and I will go this way! See you all later!" He grabbed Yukina's hand and led her in one direction, her giggling all the way.

Hiei growled, glaring at Yusuke. Kurama was thankful that he had convinced the small demon to leave his katana at his house. "Oh chill out, Hiei. At least he's out of your hair, right?"

Hiei sighed and turned away. "Kurama… let's just get this over with." Kurama nodded and smiled, winking at Yusuke, who gave a thumbs up, and followed the sulking Koorime another direction than Yukina and 'the imbecile' as Hiei would call him.

"Well… Keiko, Koenma, Botan, Genkai. Shall we be off?" They nodded and went their separate ways.

---

Yukina grimaced at some of the things she saw, they were quite gruesome. "Kazuma-kun, are they_ supposed _to look like that?" she asked timidly.

Kuwabara placed a hand on her shoulder and tried to console her. "That's what Halloween's about, Yukina-chan. Things are supposed to be scary, weird looking, and the like."

She nodded. "Okay. So, where should we go first?"

Kuwabara scratched his chin, deep in thought… oh so deep. "Hmmmm… well, how about… we start over there?" He pointed to a small store near the corner of the building. It was dubbed 'Scary Palace'.

"Sure, they look like they have some interesting things."

Walking into the store, they glanced about. "How about we get things and make our own costumes? We'll meet near the cash register," Kuwabara suggested. Yukina agreed and they were off.

Twenty minutes later they met there. "What did you all find Kazuma-kun?" Yukina asked.

He grinned goofily, "I'm gonna be The Great Pumpkin!" Yukina laughed along with him. "How about you?"

Yukina held out what was in her hands. "I thought these looked pretty," she said, blushing.

Kuwabara glanced over the assortment. "WAH! Yukina-chan! You can be an ice queen! You'll look lovely!"

She smiled. "Really? Thank you Kazuma!" She hugged him, making him go redder than a beet, and they paid for their items.

---

Meanwhile, with Yusuke and Keiko, they had just bought their costumes and showed them to each other.

"… You know, I think we should switch," Keiko giggled.

"Huh? Why's that?"

"Well… you're no where _near _being an angel Yusuke."

He glared, "Yeah, well that devil outfit suits you." She smacked him upside the head and stormed off. "Hey, wait up! I was just messin' with you!"

"And you thought _I _was serious?! Gods Yusuke, you're so immature!"

He caught up with her and latched onto her waist, "Don't _leeeeeeeave meeeeeeeeee!"_ he whined pathetically. She sighed and kissed him and the forehead. "Dummy! Just watch what you say from now on."

"Aye, aye!"

---

Koenma, Botan, and Genkai had also finished getting costumes, but weren't sharing them with one another. "It's a secret," said Botan giddily.

Koenma nodded in agreement, "Mine too, I'm going to wait until the party."

Genkai laughed, "We'll probably laugh our head off at whatever _you _picked!" Botan laughed with her.

He 'hmphed' and crossed his arms over his chest, sneaking his pacifier into his mouth and biting on it. He muttered something like 'evil-conniving-complaining- sniveling-witches' and the two in question laughed harder.

Now, onto the demon duo, who was having a bit of trouble. Namely, Hiei was being a stubborn arse.

"Puh-lease try it on, Hiei? I promise I'll be the only one to see if you don't like it," Kurama pleaded.

Hiei narrowed his eyes and snorted. "Like _Hell _I'm trying _that _on! No way in the three worlds will I do it!"

Kurama pouted, and then got inspiration. "… I'll try it on if _you _do," he purred in his ear seductively. Hiei shivered as his breath tickled his ear.

"Why are you so desperate to get me to wear the thing?" he asked.

"Because… I wanna see you in something as sexy as that," he whispered back.

Hiei rolled his eyes and glared at the garment in Kurama's hands. "So… if _I _do _you _will?" he asked suspiciously.

The fox giggled girlishly and smirked, pulling away from the side of his face. "Yup. But _only _if you try it on first."

Hiei grabbed the outfit and they walked over to the fitting rooms. After ten minutes, there was a flash and a yell of "Damn fox!" behind the curtains. Laughter ensued and Kurama ran out, desperately clutching a camera to his chest. Seconds later, Hiei followed, chasing him about the store.

"Give me the bloody camera, fox!"

"No! It's too precious, and you'll break it!"

"I'll break more than that if you don't hand it over NOW!"

"Ha-ha! Never!"

"_ARGH!"_

Hiei finally tackled Kurama, but he still had the camera protected by his arms. Hiei decided to cheat, and so commenced with tickling his partner to make him let go. "Wa-ha-ha-ha-ha! Hiei, stop! Ha-ha-ha! I c-can't breath! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! P-PLEASE!"

"Will you give me the camera?" he asked, not letting up on the tickle torture.

Kurama, the poor fox, had painful and joyful tears running down his face, it was too much! "N-no! But I won't- ha-ha-ha- let anyone see it! I swear!" he gasped out in between bouts of laughter.

"You swear it?" Kurama nodded as best he could, no longer able to coherently speak. Hiei finally ceased his enjoyment, and smirked triumphantly. Kurama started sucking in air like a fish would after being out of water for a bit.

Once he could breathe properly again, he said, "It's… it's a good thing we got our costumes _before _that. Otherwise the others will probably think we got lost."

Hiei snorted and got off his lover's waist, where he had somehow gotten during the scuffle. "Let them worry. Hn, we can take care of ourselves."

Kurama smiled and stood up, after Hiei had so graciously offered a hand to him. He nodded his thanks and said, "Of course we can, koi."

_Well… I lied; this isn't going to be a one-shot… I had been hoping to make it one, but… it didn't turn out as that, so it's a TWO-shot instead! lol The next one is the Trick-or-Treating and the party!_

_Please Review!_


	2. Drunken Loveness and Hilarious Pictures

_Hullo! Nice to see ya all again! This is the final chapter for this little… two shot… thing. _

_I wanted to put this up on Halloween… but oh well!_

_Arigato's are in order! Thanks to __**Thunder Ring**__ (now, this is only a question, but do you happen to like Thunder Cats? Your name made me think of it all of a sudden), __**Midnight-Dark-Princess**__ (Thanks for at least making it an alert!), and __**dark-anime-lover2 **__(thank you, too!) No one reviewed, but you made it an alert_

_And now, our feature presentation!_

**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**

Happy Halloween Hiei

Chapter II (and the final)-

Partying with the gang, Trick-Or-Treating, and costumes!

It had been a few days since the shopping trip, and was finally Hallows Eve. Now, as much as Hiei would like to disagree, he had become curious over the span of time. After dark he had slipped from Kurama's room (or at least when he wasn't tired…) and flitted around town, looking at the decorations others had put up in and out of their homes. It was quite amazing, orange and a few red lights, pumpkins that were carved with gruesome expressions that also lit up, spider webs hanging from trees, ghosts, skeletons, the whole nine yards. And Hiei did find himself getting into it, things that scared the living day lights out of people were somewhat his forte, or cup of tea, as Kurama put it.

Now Kurama was rushing Hiei into his costume, much to Hiei's discomfort. He _had _tried it on at the store, but now he was somewhat uncomfortable with people seeing him in it. "Hiei, it's almost like what you usually wear, just a little paint and such, too, that's all." Hiei snorted and let him continue, though still voiced his objections with something or another.

Once finished, make-up and all, Hiei did _really _look like a vampire. Face as white as a sheet, _real _fangs now visible with a touch of red on them (but only because Hiei _accidentally_ bit his lip), and a suit-like wardrobe completed with a cape. Kurama asked if he could get a picture, again with the puppy look, and Hiei reluctantly agreed.

"What about _your _costume?" Hiei asked.

Kurama smirked, holding up a finger, and set the camera down. "Hold on a minute." He concentrated his youki, making it spark in several directions. A cloud of mist enveloped his body, and Hiei squinted so as to see his outline. It grew taller, at least a foot, and two pointed ears replaced the ones on the side of his head. The mist cleared, and out came Yoko, in all his glory.

Kurama brushed waist length silver hair from his golden eyes, smiling at Hiei. "I thought I'd let Yoko come out and play tonight," he said. Hiei raised an eyebrow, but said nothing about it.

"Whatever pleases you. Shall we go?"

"Let's."

Kurama and Hiei leapt out the window and raced to Genkai's temple.

**ANOTHERLINEANOTHERLINEANOTHERLINEANOTHERLINEANOTHER**

Everyone was there when they arrived. Apparently they wanted to start early, since Kurama and Hiei came _on _time. Yusuke, as an angel, Keiko, as the devil, Kuwabara, a… pumpkin? Hiei snorted at that. Anyway, Yukina was an ice-queen, but the other three were MIA.

"Where are Genkai, Botan, and Koenma?" Kurama asked. "By the way, nice costumes." They laughed and looked to see what the two demons wore.

"We dunno know yet, they're not here. Genkai left a note that said she went to meet them. And same to you two, Hiei that's a real good look for you!" Yusuke said, chuckling with Kuwabara.

Hiei snarled, "Yes it is, and it even comes with a sword." The questionable item was then unsheathed and he pointed it at them.

Yukina smiled though, "It is Hiei! You look very nice in a suit." He put the sword down and blushed.

'_You know, if you two weren't related, I would be very jealous,' _Kurama said to him telepathically.

Hiei snorted, _'You're odd.'_

'_Not half as odd as you.'_

'_Oh, do shut up.'_

"WE'RE HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERE!" came a shrill squeal from the steps. Everyone turned and saw Botan's blue hair pointedly sticking out in the dark. She was flying, as usual, only now instead of her oar, it was a broom… obviously Botan was sporting the witch disguise this Halloween.

"Hey Botan! Nice outfit! Where're the other two?" Yusuke called over to her. She came to a stop near them and jumped off the broom… this is harder to get used to now that she usually rides an oar…

"I went ahead. They're a few steps back. Nice costumes yourselves!"

"Hold," huff, puff, "up!"

"Damn," huff, puff, "crazy, bubble-headed," huff, "witch slash ferry girl!"

"Ah! There they are! Sorry, I was excited and wanted to get up here!" Genkai and Koenma literally came crawling up the last steps, but it was still to dark to see them. This made everyone sigh in an annoyed manner. Excluding Hiei, of course, he just rolled his eyes at them all.

Koenma came into view first, he was first to stand. He came dressed as a pirate. Now, think of Jack Sparrow, only delete the dreadlocks and add a pacifier (he refused to remove it since it would be dark and they wouldn't be going to _too _many houses).

Genkai… wow… she… uh, right, sorry. Genkai was… let's say _quite _different than the norm. Have you ever seen a leopard diva? Think of that then, and put it all on Genkai, what do you get? Well, to Yusuke and Kuwabara, a freakin' scary image and some freakin' scary thoughts.

"Holy shite, Grandma! You look like a… a…"

"What he means is a… a…"

"Oh, pipe it, both of you. And close your mouths the rest of you, a fly or something worse might get in." Everyone promptly lifted their perspective jaws off the ground.

"Ah… nice costume?" Kurama said, slightly chortling under his breath.

Glaring at the rest of them, she said, "Thank you, Kurama. At least _someone _thinks so." She said this while turning the glare to Koenma.

"Genkai, I said I was sorry! I-I didn't mean anything by it!" he exclaimed, desperately waving his arms around. Genkai snorted at him and looked to Yusuke next.

"All right, Dimwit. We're all here, now what did you want?"

Yusuke smiled and turned to Kurama, "Did you bring it with you?"

"Of course I did! I wouldn't forget it for this," he laughed, pulling a camera seemingly out of no where. Hiei gulped, it… was… the… same… camera…

"Kurama! You said you-"

"I can't show anyone, Love. The film isn't developed yet," the fox assured him. _'I told you I wouldn't show it to anyone. I don't break my promises to you koi.' _

'_Hn… you'd better not.'_

Kurama smiled and waved to everyone else, "Okay, every one stand over… by the temple's porch. That way I can get a good picture from the rock."

"You're not going to be in it Kurama?" Yukina asked.

He shook his head, "No, I will. I just want to set the camera down on the rock so I have enough time to run over. Okay, everyone head over!"

The others ran over, Hiei dragged by Yusuke, and got lined up next to one another. Koenma and Botan were to the left on the top, Yusuke and Keiko next to them. Kuwabara stood by Keiko with Yukina in front of him. Genkai took her spot in between yet in front of Koenma and Botan, Hiei held next to her by Yusuke.

Kurama smiled again and started the small timer on the camera, running over to them. "All right, we have twenty seconds, so get where you want to be." They shuffled a bit until where wanted. Kuwabara with his arms over Yukina's shoulders, Yusuke with an arm around Keiko's shoulders, Koenma and Botan in a loose hug, with Genkai's foot stamping on top of the Reikai prince's. Kurama was kneeling down with his head resting on Hiei's shoulder, arms around his waist. Hiei had his arms wrapped around Kurama's torso and was smiling a bit, but the camera caught it.

SNAP and FLASH!

After the flash, everyone reached up to rub their eyes. "Hot damn Kurama… you need a dimmer flash, man," Yusuke grumbled.

"It's dark out, it needed to be bright," Kurama snipped back. "I didn't think it was _that _bright though…"

**AGAINLINEAGAINLINEAGAINLINEAGAINLINEAGAINLINEAGAINLINE**

After the Trick-or-Treating, everyone returned to Genkai's. Yukina was giggling like mad; she had said it was the most fun she'd ever had, which made Kuwabara puff up with pride (since he was the one who had escorted her around).

They had gone by Kurama's school, too; there had been a fair and he promised some of his classmates he would show up. When the girls saw him though…

"Shu-kun! That's _soooooo_ adorable! You look like a puppy!" (Kurama's comment: Er… I'm a fox…) or "Shu-kun, you're _sooooo_ handsome!" Poor Kurama had to hold Hiei to his side the whole time.

'_Kurama, let me go… I'm going to KILL them!'_

'_No. You want to end up in jail again? Besides, none of them interest me anyway, you know that.' _This he said while smirking and rubbing against him. That silenced Hiei, but he still growled from time to time.

"Oh! That was so much fun!" Yukina laughed as they came up the temple steps. "We should do this every year!"

"That was pretty fun," Koenma agreed.

Botan giggled and smacked him playfully, "We should have done this sooner, Koenma! It _is _really fun!"

"How about you, Hiei? Did you enjoy yourself tonight?"

Hiei looked up at the Yoko, eyes bright with question. "… Hn. It… was all right."

Kurama smiled and kissed the tip of his nose, "Knew you'd have fun!"

Genkai cleared her throat and everyone turned to her. "All right, everyone head inside, it's supposed to get chilly and I don't want to have to drag anyone inside tonight." That said she herself went inside, the others following.

"All right! Now it's time we have some fun!" Yusuke went into a bag near the door, digging out at least five bottles of sake. "Heh, Mom was gone so I could sneak these out!"

"Yusuke, we don't need anyone getting drunk!!!" Keiko shrieked, smacking him over the head. "Now we _really _need to switch outfits…"

"Dimwit, you could have asked me for some if you wanted. I have plenty in the cabinet," Genkai pointed over to the kitchen.

"WOOT!" Angel boy marathon-ed all the way to the kitchen. "Thanks Grandma!"

**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE(DUH…)**

Later, after about thirty more pictures and a few bottles of sake, everyone (except the girls, excluding Genkai) were pleasantly and quite out of it. No where near sober. Yusuke was asleep in Keiko's lap, same for Kuwabara and Yukina. Koenma, Botan, and Genkai were conversing at the small table, and Kurama and Hiei were cuddling near the fire place.

"Did you _really _have fun, Hiei-koi?" Kurama slurred slightly.

Hiei nodded sleepily against his chest, purring just a bit from Kurama petting his hair. "'Course I did, K'rama. Why wouldn' I?"

"Well… you just didn't say anything really, you know?" Hiei pushed Kurama to the floor and kissed him deeply, saying what he wanted to with that alone. "I guess you _do _know," he giggled drunkenly.

"Happy Halloween, Hiei." Hiei was already asleep though.

**LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE**

"Yo, Kurama! Did you get the pictures developed yet?" It had been a week since the party, and Kurama had_ just _gotten them back. Unfortunately… he forgot about _one_ certain picture…

"Yup, here you go. I made enough copies for you and Kuwabara both. I have to go though, see you!" He waved and jogged down the sidewalk to his house.

"Ja, Kurama!"

"Yeah! See you later!"

The boys waved back and turned to the pictures. "Jeez… he sure took a lot of them." Kuwabara nodded in agreement. They sat down on a bus stop bench and started flipping through them. About half way through, they stopped.

Kuwabara snapped first, "WAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh my GOD! HAHAHAHA! Is that- haha - is that Hiei?!"

"Holy Hell! HAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! IT IS! How the Hell did Kurama get _this_?!" They were laughing so hard they fell off the bench, clutching their sides and rolling around. The pictures fluttered to the ground, one by one landing like a leaf falling from a tree.

One picture that was flipped up _did _have Hiei in it. He was wearing pink and black leather strips, just barely covering him up. Knee high black leather boots with pink straps holding them snugly to his legs, and elbow long gloves the same way. He had the brightest blush on his face, and the cutest scowl you could ever imagine. You could imagine his reaction when Kuwabara and Yusuke talk to him about it…

**DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONE!!!**

_Hope you enjoyed this! I couldn't decide on what to put Hiei in, so I decided on a hooker-ish like outfit; black and pink leather sounded good to me… Tell me what you think! I love it when you give me feed back!_


End file.
